Metal structures formed by manufacturing techniques use metal nanoparticles that, when printed, form clusters of nanoparticles. Due to poor mechanical, electrical, or thermal properties of these clusters of nanoparticles, either a thick layer is used or additional processing such as high temperature sintering, is implemented to improve the material properties of nanoparticle clusters.
The art is receptive to articles and processes that provide for manufacturing of structures.